


Orpehus and Eurydice

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Evil Snoke, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Snoke Being a Dick, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: (Y/N), a mesmerizing songstress, captures Kylo’s heart as he falls hopelessly in love with her. One evening when he goes to join his sweet songstress, Snoke pulls him to the depths of a pit, beaten and battered. Discovering his situation (Y/N) ventures out to save him from his imminent death. Just as she is about to escape with Kylo, Snoke finds them. He obliges to let reader take him home, but with one condition.





	

Reclining on his side, propped up by his elbow, Kylo stared before him daintly. The way his gaze had softened, his lips relaxed into a faint smile and the steady breaths he was releasing, to anyone would seem like an unnatural phenomenon, an illusion. The way he appeared now, was not in any way what people envisioned when they heard of the infamous Commander of the First Order, the leader of the Knights of Ren. This, this looked more like a man bewitched by something unable to be comprehended. 

Even in the past, if he had seen the way he looked now, he would have scoffed, demeaned himself with as much of his vocabulary as he could manage. There was never supposed to be a moment where he was this open, this entranced, this weak. That all, however, was big talk to create an illusion and mindset. What he felt in a moment like this was not weakness, but life. Something to remind him that his heart was still beating and his soul was still present.

Before him, in this peacefully still grassy plain bathed in moonlight, humming a sweet melody softly was a woman with (Y/H/C) adorning her head, glowing (Y/S/C) highlighted perfectly by the fall of night just like it was under the sun. 

(Y/N). 

Her name alone made Kylo sigh in bliss. Of all the times in his life, Kylo had a kryptonite. The fearless leader of the Knights of Ren, the ruthless Commander of the First Order, wrapped around the finger of this one being. To many on the Dark side it would have been perceived as weakness, to Kylo now, it was a blessing by the will of the force. 

What had started as an unexpected encounter on one of his solo missions, had evolved into something with far more depth. First hearing her voice, he simply pursued it as a means to finding his vital intel, only to have everything inside him come to a sudden stop. As his eyes through his visor beheld her, he was in an instant enchanted. 

Even with his looming fear of Snoke and the consequences he could face, Kylo couldn’t help but to seek out this beautiful songstress time and time again after that evening. It’s a vital planet, I need to return, he’d tell himself. Nothing however, could hide his true intentions within, at least not for long. Night after night, he’d seek out that same melody, craving to have it caress the air around his eardrums once again. Thus, he fell. 

For once in his life, with the soothing sounds of her voice between his ears, he could drift off to sleep peacefully. His heart, at least for a couple of hours, didn’t weigh so heavily upon his lungs with the image of her (Y/E/C) eyes staring back at him. Anger could almost evaporate from him entirely when he felt her soft touch. The muscles throughout his body for once took a sigh of relief when she was near. All of it was a new flood of sensations for him that he had yet to understand.

By this evening however, months later, he knew. Deep within he knew he not only wanted (Y/N), he needed her. If he ever had a chance to feel alive again, to remember what being content meant, to ever feel affection again, this was it. (Y/N) was his chance. Unlike many things that were put before him, he was in a desperate need for her. Without coerscing him to join the light or stay in the dark, she brought him some desperately needed peace and willingness to continue living. Her presence alone healed a part of him within that no other force in the galaxy could. 

“(Y/N).”

She paused, ceasing her humming slowly as she brought her soft (Y/E/C) eyes to meet his.

“Yes Kylo.”

Releasing a deep breath, Kylo tried to slow his nervously beating heart. He knew his feelings were true, but with an underlying pessimism he always feared for the worst. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat abrubptly. 

“Ever since I met you, you’ve brought me peace…compassion…love. You’ve given me a reason to carry on. For that…I can never really thank you enough.”

(Y/N) smiled sweetly, gently running her palm over his dark strands of hair. 

“All of that and my feelings within considered, I have come to a decision.”

(Y/N) arched a brow, tilting her head the slightest as Kylo’s expression went a tad serious. Knowing Kylo fairly well now, (Y/N) couldn’t help but to worry of the worst too. Kylo constantly deemed himself unworthy of a million and one things. He was also the type to make impulsive decisions consistently. If he suddenly deamed her a distraction or weakness, he may do away with her in whatever way he saw fit. 

“I want you to run away with me.”

(Y/N)’s mouth fell agape, lightly bringing a hand to her chest. It was a motion of both relief and shock. To even watch the words fall from his lips astonished and appeased her. The Kylo Ren was asking her to join him, finally. 

“What?”

“Let’s run away. Leave all of this behind and start our own lives together.”

(Y/N)’s still opened mouth slowly curled into a smile as she looked over Kylo’s pale face. The look in his eyes was fearful, but in the way he spoke, she knew he was genuine. This was no joking matter to him, as it wasn’t for her. 

“Where would we run?”

“The outskirts of the galaxy, a planet strong in the force so we could disappear unnoticed. We can live just like the moments we share here. Peaceful.”

“But…the First Order.”

“What of it?”

“Are you really willing to risk leaving them behind and facing the consequences should they find you? …Are you sure it’s worth it?”

Kylo shrugged, scooting himself closer to her in the grass as he gently held onto her forearm.

“I’m willing to risk the consequences if it means being with you. There’s nothing left for me in the Order…I can sense it. My days are numbered, and I have gained no real power or satisfaction…only hollow prestige. With you I have a future…purpose. …It’s worth everything.”

(Y/N) looked at him, considering the idea herself as he spoke. There were so many questions, yet she couldn’t deny that she wanted to say nothing but yes. Kylo was not the type of man to make up frivolous lies to entertain her, he was blunt and impatient. If there was a hidden motive, he would have already carried it out. He was not a fan of games and did not relish in wasting time. Gently running her hand up and down Kylo’s arm, she smiled as she watched the motion. 

“Where would we live?”

Kylo smiled faintly, his heart swelling at the thought alone. Many nights he had dreamed about the life he could lead with (Y/N), as the reality of his status in the Order sunk in. Though he was bitter to admit his father was right, he couldn’t deny for much longer that his days at the Order were surely numbered. He was only a vessel, once he was deemed incapable or no longer vital, he would be discarded to the side like garbage in the compactor. With (Y/N) however there was hope, companionship, freedom, peace. With (Y/N) there was life. 

“Wherever we pleased. Whether you want a house, a cottage, the inside of a ship or the open plain, I don’t care. So long as you’re there, it will be a home. Our home.”

Smiling warmly at Kylo, (Y/N) leaned forward, gently running a hand over Kylo’s cheek.

“That sounds wonderful. But with all of that…a home together, running away and starting a new life…would that make me your wife?”

Kylo gulped, his bottom lip quivering faintly with the traces of nerves. He had considered the idea, though he didn’t see much of a reason for it. Yet the title and the sentiment were exactly what he hoped (Y/N) would be in his life. There was no man nor woman who could make him feel the way (Y/N) did, no one who could possibly heal him as much as she had. 

“If you would have me…then I would surely hope so.”

Gently bringing his jaw into her palms, craddling it carefully, (Y/N) planted a sweet kiss to his lips. Her lips curled into a smile as she gently pulled away, still craddling Kylo’s jaw. 

“Nothing in the galaxy would appease me more.”

Kylo smiled, genuinely, not bothering to control the stretching of his cheeks. What he was once told he would never have, even in the afterlife, he was finally getting. What Snoke had planted into his mind, in his dark self loathing psyche, was being put to rest with every smile and word of approval (Y/N) displayed. For once Kylo could see the light, not in the force, but in hope. Swallowing Kylo sat up properly, now craddling (Y/N)’s jaw in his large palms as her arms fell to her side. His eyes intensely stared back into hers, but with an overwhelingly sweet and genuine warmth to them. 

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow in the evening…I’ll come for you and we’ll run.”

(Y/N) smiled, tears just barely welling in her eyes as she nodded.

“You’ll be here for me?”

Kylo gently ran a thumb over her (Y/S/C) skin, relishing in the feeling of his bare hand caressing it. 

“I will. We’ll run, and finally, we’ll be together.”

Leaning forward, Kylo carefully pushed his plump lips onto (Y/N)’s, synchronising with each other for a few blissful moments. Feeling her salty tears slide onto his lips, he pulled away slowly taking in her overwhelmed state of joy. Though she looked distressed on the outside, on the inside she had nothing but blossoming elation and disbelief. She knew what loving someone like Kylo meant, and yet, she was getting what seemed like a far fetched dream months ago. Wiping away her tears Kylo spoke to her softly.

“Tomorrow, the same time, be ready.”

(Y/N) nodded eagerly as their lips met once again. 

\---

Returning to the Finalizer Kylo could hardly mask his elated joy within. Though he put up a very convincing facade, he couldn’t help but fill with warmth at the thought of finally sharing his life with (Y/N), to share the same home as her and wake to see her face every morning rather than a blank wall. He wasn’t sure if he was truly worthy of it all, but with (Y/N)’s genuine joy over the idea he wasn’t going to question it. Instead he would spend this evening on the Finalizer smiling for once in his life as he fell asleep with dreams of what life with (Y/N) as his wife would look like. 

As the Command shuttle came closer to the landing dock, Kylo couldn’t help but smirk to himself. This would be the last time he would fly into this forsaken base, a place that housed so many haunting and dark memories. This would be the last time his eyes would have to behold all the minimalist design, the dull colors that engulfed his surroundings. It would be the last time he would have to be so close to people who held no feelings for him aside from fear or disdain. The last time he would be forced to act as though he enjoyed being so blatantly seen as a tool rather than a breathing being. With the shuttle finally in the confines of the base, Kylo sighed in frustration. Though it wasn’t a long walk to his quarters, he would likely have to interact with someone given his title. Responsibility in the Order was another thing he couldn’t wait to abandon. Rolling his broad shoulders, rustling the thick layers of fabric covering him, Kylo made his way to the door of the shuttle, staring blankly at the metal. 

Just a few more hours. Just a few hours.

He repeated the thought to himself as the door hissed open, revealing Kylo to the humming and bustling of the Finalizer. Just a few more hours and this forsaken base would be a distant memory. A distant memory he would bury deep within the back of his mind as he laid with (Y/N) in his arms. 

Only a few more hours.

As his eyes looked up through the visor however, he was met with surprise as a familiar head of red hair charged up towards the ramp. From the look in Hux’s piercing blue eyes, Kylo thought he must be enraged, however his aura was jubilant, victorious. The two didn’t match up in Kylo’s mind, but it wouldn’t be the first time Kylo thought such a thing.   
Marching to a foot at the end of the ramp, folding his hands behind his back, Hux smirked.

“I see you’ve finally returned.”

Kylo nodded, taking slow but forceful steps that thudded against the metal as he made his way closer to Hux. 

“Indeed I have.”

“What intel did you receive?”

Kylo stopped before Hux, a mere matter of inches between them. After all these months of sneaking off to visit (Y/N) in the evening, Kylo had become a master at concoting some sort of answer to Hux’s drawling questions. 

“Nothing significant yet, the citizens are resisting more than I had anticipated.”

Hux arched a brow, the look of disinterest more than obvious in his expression.

“Citizens resisted you?”

Kylo scoffed, just barely lifting his shoulders.

“For a man who has doubted me and my abilities consistently, you seem surprised General.”

Hux smirked, something menical taking over his expression now. Something that even gave Kylo goosebumps. 

“Did you gain any intel from that little harlett you’ve been visiting?”

Kylo’s insides seemed to come to a collective halt at Hux’s words. He always knew the risk was present should he ever return to see (Y/N), but the fact that his secret was no longer such made his throat constrict. It had been months, almost over a year of going to visit (Y/N) with no inkling that anyone had a single clue as to what he was really doing. Of all the times for this to become a known fact around the Order, rather than a well kept secret, this was more than just the worst. It was dangerous. Trying to keep his cold demeanor, Kylo hissed back at Hux.

“What do you mean by that General?”

Hux scoffed as he shook his head.

“You think you’re so clever don’t you? With all your strength in the force, with the Supreme Leader behind you. Did you not think I would notice when my staff notified me of your absence again and again that you were pursuing more than just intel on a planet. Surely you forget who you’re dealing with.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to General but-”

“Don’t know what I’m referring to? Is that so? Well then…”

Hux snickered to himself, turning away from Kylo for a moment to walk back into the expansive halls. 

“Let’s see how well your story holds up for the Supreme Leader.”

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat suddenly as he halted again. Rather than following after Hux in rage, he found himself frozen in fear. He knew the possibility of facing consequences always hung in the air anytime he boarded that shuttle to find (Y/N). With the fact that he was supposed to be returning to her so soon hanging over his head however, the consequences would be more than he had ever anticipated when he started this routine. Just as the reality started to settle in, before his thoughts could organize themselves properly he felt a heavy and large slab of metal collide with the back of his head, instantly blacking him out as his large body collapsed onto the ground at the foot of his shuttle’s ramp. Smirking Hux turned to one of his troopers, now scowling.

“Get him onto my shuttle. We need to pay the Supreme Leader a visit.”

The trooper nodded as he briefly saluted General Hux.

\---

(Y/N) looked to the setting sun, biting her lip in anticipation and giddy excitement. This time when night rolled around her knight in black armor would finally be hers, and only hers. Finally they would be united and able to be together for more than a few fleeting hours. Her wishes would finally be granted as she always had endlessly hoped they would be. Much like Kylo, (Y/N) had known from the moment Kylo started speaking that this was no ordinary man. Though she was fearful of him in the beginning, unsure of just how comfortable she was with this masked brooding figure approaching her, she soon eased into acceptance. Speaking to him more frequently, she found that this dark man, though he was no angel, was simply a broken and tortured soul that felt justified in his hefty abundance of sins. Even with that feeling of justification, he only grew to be further broken each time he committed these deeds with his own hands. 

(Y/N) saw him like an injured bird. Capable, determined and witty, but crippled by something he couldn’t entirely control and unable to set himself free from the pain, only deepening it every time he attempted to leave. Though she couldn’t credit his revelation to herself solely, she couldn’t help but feel proud that in her this man found refuge and purpose to continue living. He had become a changed man ever since she had entered his life. Sitting carefully in the grass, (Y/N) pulled her dress forward assuring to be careful with the fabric as she brought herself down. Releasing a soft breath as she wrapped her forearms around her knees, (Y/N) tilted her head to the side with a smile. She couldn’t help but to imagine life with Kylo, as his wife and him as her husband. When she first realized how she felt for Kylo, she assumed it was likely a far fetched fantasy that he would ever desire such a thing like marriage unless it benefited the First Order. Now however, her imagination was running wild in nirvana.

She could already see them living in a quaint house, simple and relatively removed from the world outside. Even though Kylo was grateful for her companionship and affection, she knew he was not looking to seek anyone else’s company. All he needed was (Y/N) and a place removed from the presence of others. He would help her collect food, asking her question after question about what they were doing with all of it, considering he rarely ate a real meal. 

She would sing to him on nights when he found himself plagued by nightmares once again, lulling him off to sleep as she stroked his soft raven locks. He would hold her tightly in his strong arms, wrapping her in warmth as she hummed in content and her eyes fluttered shut. Their lives would be simple, but feel complete from having the other by their side.

Staring out at the horizon still, (Y/N) grinned as she rocked herself back and forth in anticipation of his return to her. With the sun finally disappearing behind the hillside, he was bound to arrive at any moment.   
(Y/N) could already imagine how he would look. He would arrive before her, unmasked, his deep brown eyes glistening with faint traces of tears, his pale face would have a thin coating of sweat from his nerves, his plump lips curled into a hesitant but grateful smile as he finally saw her. He would waste no time in going to her, considering how desperate he was now to leave his past behind him, running up the grassy hillside with his arms wide open. 

She sighed in content, tilting her head the slightest as she imagined it all over again, and again.

Hours passed, night grew darker as (Y/N) continued to patiently sit in the grass and wait for her beloved knight. Occupying herself with some of the flowers beside her, she carefully weaved together a small crown herself. Although Kylo wasn’t one to really notice flowers, she was hopeful he’d love the sight of the sweet fragrant plants adorning her head. Though the hours were passing, she was aware of all the possibilties of Kylo’s whereabouts. Despite his determination to leave, he would likely have to continue carrying out duties as if he were preparing for another dreaded day on that ship. Luckily, patience was something she possessed unlike her soon to be husband. 

Sighing as she continually kept peering up at the hillside, (Y/N) continued weaving flowers together.

Unable to stay up any longer, (Y/N) had fallen asleep in the dead of night, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. Now with the sun in the sky, glowing down over her (Y/S/C) skin, she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light of morning. The warm rays were only faintly present, with the chill of early morning still lingering in the air. 

\---

As her eyes finally opened fully, she instantly sat up, stretching her limbs with a faint yawn. Dropping her arms to her side once again, she looked to that same hillside, still seeing nothing. Looking over to either side of her, she was still met with nothing but the open space of nature surrounding her. Inside, she had hoped that Kylo would be sitting off to her side watching her sleep, smiling as their eyes finally met. Sighing she gently ran her palm over the grass, feeling the little blades brushing against her skin. Trying to dsitract herself, she could feel her mind slipping into the hundreds of questions she had playing the back of her mind. Had he gotten caught up in a mission? Unable to construct a lie legitimate enough to excuse himself to come back to her? Maybe he had fallen under such exhaustion from the day that he finally gave out and fell asleep? Had someone taken his shuttle away insisting it needed repairs?

There were so many possibilities, and yet she couldn’t help but to dwell in thoughts far more synical. 

Perhaps he had changed his mind, decided that having a wife was in fact far too much of a commitment for him even though it didn’t change much. Maybe the thought of leaving behind all of that power in the Order made him reconsider, he was an intimidating and powerful man, naturally he craved to earn power. There was the possibility that the thought of leaving the life he led on the Dark side for a quaint and quiet life made him cringe as he considered what that meant. Perhaps he was far too crippled with fear of Snoke to remember that she was patiently waiting for him, unwilling to risk his own life.  
Worst of all however, there was the possibility that he never truly loved her in the first place. The worst possible case scenario, that the year they had spent together, some of the happiest nights of her life were hollow of meaning and seen to him simply as a pass-time. Maybe his time at the Order was growing to bore him, so he ventured out to find something to occupy his time. What better way to pass the time than to sit with a beautiful songstress and give her empty promises to assure she’d be waiting day after day for him?

Feeling tears start to push their way forward, (Y/N) released a deep breath, already knowing she was going to break. As her bottom lip quivered, she looked out over the horizon, bitter now at the sight. She wanted to have faith in Kylo, but he was who he was. It was likely that he had turned his back on her and any of the affection she had so willingly gave him, whether out of fear or disinterest, it didn’t matter. She could feel her heart sinking down with her gut into the soles of her feet as the tears started spilling effortlessly down her cheeks. Just as her cries started to grow deeper, shaking her figure with every softly heaving breath she took, she heard a voice in the distance behind her.

“General Organa! General Organa, can you hear me?”

As much as (Y/N) wanted to wallow her sorrow, she so desperately wanted to distract herself, postpone her heartbreak at least a few moments more. Turning herself around, (Y/N) narrowed her eyes as she saw a man with a dark complexion in a worn leather jacket pacing the grassy field beneath him. Crawling slightly up to the tree behind her, (Y/N) carefully placed her hands against it, supporting herself against it as she watched him. Trying to wipe away her tears, (Y/N) sniffled as she took in the way the man before her looked. From the expression on his face he looked frustrated, somewhat lost and obviously struggling with his commlink. 

“General Organa?”

From the commlink a string of static came through, eventually resulting in a voice.

“Finn?”

The man sighed in relief, a small smile taking over his somewhat round face.

“Yes! General Organa I’m here.”

“Wonderful! What did you find there?”

Finn, that was interesting name she thought, one she hadn’t heard quite yet in the galaxy around her. 

“General, I hate to break it to you but I found nothing. There’s not a trace of him anywhere, none of the locals are aware of him ever visiting except for one particular occassion. To say the least it was not the best circumstances they first met him.”

Arching a brow, (Y/N) listened more intently, trying to better hear the feminine voice coming from the commlink.

“Finn are you absolutely sure?”

“I am General.”

“The records show his shuttle landing on that planet at least once every week, how can there be no trace of him?”

Suddenly (Y/N)’s gut fluttered, somewhat out of grief but also a fading glimmer of hope. Had Kylo not returned because someone was looking for him? Surely he wouldn’t subject (Y/N) to the consequences of his reputation, protecting her from his reality as much as he possibly could. 

“General, I told you there is no trace of him. No First Order anything, no force related things, it’s as if he was never here.”

Feeling her gut sink at the words, (Y/N) faintly clutched onto the fabric of her dress laying over her chest. 

“Finn…I could sense his fear from here…please…you have to help me find something. If we don’t find him in time, the Order is likely going to try something big.”

(Y/N)’s head rose in attention, bringing her focused and still tear infested gaze back to Finn. 

“General they’re always trying something big I-”

In a sudden burst, (Y/N) called out to him.

“He’s been here!!”

In an instant, Finn looked up the hillside, seeing her head peering from behind the tree. Furrowing his brows, he looked her over, wondering how this stranger had even heard him.

“Excuse me?”

“What’s going on?”

“Just a moment General, excuse me miss what did you just say?”

Clearing her throat, (Y/N) stood to her feet, brushing off her dress as she walked closer to Finn.

“I know who you’re looking for…he’s been here.”

Finn rolled his eyes.

“On that one night I know, I kno-”

“No…your General…she’s right. He was a frequent visitor.”

Finn’s brows raised in surprise, “How do you know that?”

(Y/N) looked down to her feet, already anticipating the judgement she’d receive for her answer. Truly however, she didn’t care.

“…He was coming to visit me.”

Finn scoffed, furrowing his brows once again as he tilted his head.

“You? The Kylo Ren personally flew to visit you?”

Solemnly (Y/N) nodded, rubbing her forearm as she avoided Finn’s eyes.

“No offense miss, but that’s quite a story to be pitching. The ruthless Commander of the First Order constantly came back here to visit a nice young woman like yourself almost on a weekly basis? Do you have credits or something?”

She shook her head, finally bringing her eyes back to Finn.

“He came back because he finally felt purpose when he came here. He finally accepted that his days in the Order were numbered.”

Suddenly from the commlink, the woman’s voice appeared once again.

“Finn, may I speak to this young woman?”

Finn looked between her and the commlink, nodding hesitantly. He slowly brought the commlink closer to (Y/N), assuring it would be close enough for her to hear Leia.

“H-hello?”

“Hello dear, this is General Organa of the Resistance. I understand you say that you witnessed the Commander visiting your planet on a consistent basis?”

(Y/N) nodded, as if Leia could see her through the commlink.

“Yes General I did. He umm…he visited me on this consistent basis.”

“Do you possess any weapons or credits that he would be pursuing? Any force abilities he wanted to train? Anything valuable to the First Order?”

(Y/N) shook her head.

“No. No General I do not possess any of those things. He had originally visited our planet to seek out intel on your troops, but came up with nothing. I happened to be the last person he interacted with that evening before he returned to the Finalizer. …Within a week he came back, and returned continually since then.”

There was a long moment of silence both from Finn and the commlink. (Y/N) could feel her heart start to beat more rapidly as she noted Finn staring at her tear stained cheeks. Finally the woman’s voice appeared from the commlink once again.

“What’s your name dear?”

Clearing her throat, (Y/N) leaned closer to the commlink.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N), General.”

“…(Y/N)…I don’t know what relation you had with the Commander…but I would like you to help my trusted colleague Finn.”

She nodded, “Of course.”

“You see the Commander…the Commander is my son…”

(Y/N) felt her heart stop for a moment as she stared at the commlink instead of the grassy field before her. She was speaking to someone with a profound connection to him, or at least she would have thought. 

“Sometime in the early hours of yesterday, I sensed a great distress in him, so strong it hit me from here at the Resistance base. Knowing my sons role at the First Order, I worry not only for him but the galaxy if what I think is happening is in fact happening.”

(Y/N) could feel her rapidly beating heart start to anchor deep within her gut once again as she realized what this could mean. The reason behind his absence last night could have been so much deeper than what she had assumed. 

“Are you willing to help Finn find him with any intel you have?”

(Y/N) nodded eagerly.

“Of course, of course I am.”

Finn’s expression slowly started to shift as he watched (Y/N)’s emotions shift as they spoke about Kylo. From the look in her eyes and the way her breath wavered when Leia spoke of him, he could swear he saw something familiar. A similar look he saw in Rey’s eyes when Finn himself was hurt or when she received not so wonderful news on her newly found loved ones. This woman was not a political gain for Kylo Ren, she was at the very least a friend he had found in the galaxy. Though the idea perplexed him and somewhat disturbed him, he couldn’t help but feel a new respect for this stranger.

“Wonderful. From our sources and the pull in the force I have received, there is a strong pull to the fact that he is likely where the Supreme Leader resides. Are you aware of him?”

“Yes, yes I am. Not aware of where he lives or what he looks like, but from Kylo’s accounts I am very familiar with the type of being he is.”

Finn’s brows raised in surprise, Kylo Ren had even confided in (Y/N) with information about the Snoke. Even he, a former storm trooper, never got to know much about the ominously mysterious being known as Supreme Leader Snoke. 

“Ok, then I would like to ask you to accompany Finn to this residence and get him out of there. …Nothing good will come to the galaxy with his death at Snoke’s hands.”

The words of ‘death’ alone made (Y/N)’s sink deeper, shattering at the thought. She always knew it was a potential consequence he would suffer for venturing out to see her, but on the evening he was supposed to come and sweep her off of her feet as his bride, the reality was setting in even deeper. They had planned their futures to be shared together, only to now have it taken away. Sighing (Y/N) nodded again.

“General Organa, I promise you I will find your son and bring him the freedom he so desperately needs. I promise you I will save him.”

Though (Y/N) couldn’t see it, she was sure that she could hear Leia smile from the other end of the commlink. She could only imagine what a mother, with a son deeply troubled and volatile as a result like Kylo, would possibly be feeling in this moment. The second that overwhelming feeling of fear and distress hit her through the force, it must have felt as though a blade was deliberately shoved through her chest. 

“Thank you…thank you (Y/N). May the force be with you both.”

Hearing the static cease, (Y/N) looked back up to meet Finn’s eyes which were much softer now.

“Where is your ship?”

“You love him…don’t you?”

Surprised, (Y/N)’s brows slightly raised. Compared to the sentiment she had been greeted with, this was surely a shift in attitude. Everything in his appearance had changed, he looked empathetic, understanding. She nodded, offering him a very faint smile. Finn nodded in response, lightly patting her shoulder.

“We’ll find him.”

She smiled at the sweet gesture, already feeling better about the whole ordeal. Gesturing his head to the side, he guided (Y/N) gently towards his own personal shuttle he had taken to the planet. Compared to the Command Shuttle, it was would be called in short a beater. Despite that, it was going to take her where she needed to be. Picking up her pace she rushed to it, anxiously waiting for Finn to open the door for her.

\---

Finally arriving on the desolate planet, Finn and (Y/N) left the shuttle, cautiously walking out. Before them laid a giant set of black iron doors, so notably heavy in appearance and lacking any distinct ornate features aside from a few decals. The building itself built like a giant stone fortress, hidden deep in the eerie meadows they stood now, blanketed in thick fog. As Finn hesitated, given his previous accounts of hearing about this Snoke figure, he watched as (Y/N) walked right up to the giant doors. Gently bringing her hand to the metal, she slowly slid it down.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Turning back to Finn, (Y/N) gave him a warm smile and endearing gaze. Nodding slowly, Finn gulped as he watched her seemingly calm demeanor stand at the entrance to what could only possibly be hell on the surface of this galaxy. 

“I have to. He needs me.”

“You know he’s perfectly capable himself.”

“Not in this case scenario…he’s as human as you and I you know?”

Finn sighed, shaking his head with a faint smile. Though he resented Kylo Ren for what he stood for and pushed to do in the Order, he couldn’t deny he was warmed by (Y/N)’s love for him. To see a woman so etheral in appearance and aura display such determined and unconditional love for a man so dark made him happy to an extent. Love truly conquered it all, even the Dark side.

“I guess. …You sure you want to do this by yourself?”

She nodded, “I have to…they’ll attack us if they see you with me. If I go in alone, they won’t suspect much.”

Finn nodded, sighing once again as he saluted her.

“Best of luck in there, remember to send a distress signal if you need backup.”

She nodded once again. Slowly she turned back to the giant doors, starting to tremble in fear as her hands returned to the iron surface. It was necessary to go inside, save Kylo from whatever fate he may endure, but the idea of who and what Snoke actually was made (Y/N) uneasy. Story after story, Kylo unintentionally instilled a fear within her of this mysterious creature of the dark that had haunted him since infancy. That very being was what she was likely going to face as she tried to save Kylo.

Releasing a wavering breath, in an attempt to calm herself, (Y/N) gently pushed forward on the iron. To her surprise and unease, the giant doors slowly creaked open, dragging against the cement beneath them. Finally as they opened wider, she could see the interior of this mysterious lair, all black and darker than the night itself. Before her was a grand staircase, leading into a underground hall while either side led to what appeared to be a grand hall.

Gulping, scanning the area once more with her fear striken eyes. (Y/N) placed her foot carefully on the first step of the first case. Wincing her eyes shut, she awaited the worst, assuming something had to happen given where she was. After a few seconds with no incident or sound, (Y/N) looked down to her foot still resting on the step. Releasing a sigh of relief, she continued taking cautious steps down the stairway.   
With every step she took, (Y/N) could hear her heart beating between her ears. She was a brave individual, but she could only confess to getting involved in any actual conflict once or twice, and it was typically disputes in her small village. Even as she organized the mission to rescue Kylo and laid out her entire plan, she couldn’t help but clutch onto that courage she had moments ago as she walked further and further into this haunting place. 

Coming to the end of the steps, now standing before a long hall with an arch of stone, she released a sigh of relief. As suddenly as she released that sigh however she jumped as the iron doors shut, causing her heart to leap in her chest for a moment. Placing a hand over her heart, she stifled a gasp as she took note of just how dark the place had become. Even the hall before her had absolutely minimal light to guide her along, something within her however told her that Kylo was here. 

(Y/N).

Feeling her hair stand on end at the sound, she started to wonder if she was already going mad. In a place such as this, it wouldn’t be far fetched.

(Y/N), please.

Her eyes went wide as her lips just barely parted. It was a voice in her head.

“Kylo?”

Her voice was barely even above a whisper as she said it, but if it was truly him, he would hear her. 

Yes, follow my voice.

Arching a brow she started cautiously walking down the hall, afraid of what she was going to see or succomb to if she walked any further. 

You’re almost there, I’m on the left.

Turning her eyes to her left, (Y/N) kept walking, heart beating faster as she noticed a feeling within her bubbling. Slowing her steps, she started to regret her acceptance of going this far down the hall.

No please (Y/N) don’t turn around, please…please let me see you.

That undoubtedly in (Y/N)’s mind was Kylo speaking. Now quickening her pace, she kept her eyes focused on the left side of the hall, a slight gust of air brushing across her cheek as she strode through. 

Gasping in shock, (Y/N) halted in front of an open room to the left. Laying on the ground, on his back, looking as though he was on the brink of death was Kylo. Feeling her heart shatter at the sight, she rushed into the room, instantly dropping her knees to the cold pavement as she went to his side. Getting a closer look at his face, she could see his busted lip, the scar across his face freshly tampered with, his nose was bloodied, his right eye surrounded by darkened flesh. From the way his robes were ripped and disheveled, it appeared as though someone had used them as a means of abusing him. The sleeves had slits cut into them, the wounds in his left upper arm obviously bothering him. His side appeared to be tampered with again, someone deepening his old wounds. Gently brushing the hair from his face, slightly matted down by thin traces of blood that went along a part of his hairline, (Y/N) tears resurged as she carefully leaned down over him.

“Oh Kylo…what have they done to you?”

He groaned, sitting up slowly as he winced his eyes in obvious pain and discomfort. Gently holding him up, (Y/N) pivoted herself to sit at his side to support his large and battered frame. His baritone voice came out extremely quiet, deeply hoarse.

“…He found out…Hux told him…so he punished me.”

Feeling the tears grow stronger, (Y/N) shook her head, carefully running her hand over his untouched shoulder. All of this, all of this torture brought upon him because of her.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I caused this.”

Furrowing his brows, looking as though it were a strained effort, Kylo faintly shook his head at her.

“Don’t…don’t think this is your doing….I did this. …You’ve done nothing.”

“Kylo you came to see me, if it weren’t for me you’d be fine.”

He shook his head faintly once again.

“No…no I would still be dead. …Because of you I got to live.”

Unable to stop the stronger streams of tears, she gently brought his head towards her, crying into his hair. Of all the things she expected to see happen to him as a result of their relationship, this was not one of them. 

“So, this is the siren that lured you away from your duties.”

Goosebumps littered (Y/N)’s skin as she turned her head towards the door slowly. Cringing at the sight, she finally saw him. The infamous and certainly hideous man known as Supreme Leader Snoke. Much like Kylo he loomed over the room, his sunken eyes holding a resentful and haunting glare while his pale complexion resembled that of a corpse. 

“The measely songstress you saw to be more important than your training in the Dark forces. …Such a pity you were willing to dispose of such things for a…a worthless being.”

In your hold, you could feel Kylo’s jaw tighten as he turned his gaze to Snoke.

“Do not speak of her…she is far too…too etheral to be on the t-…tongue of a…a beast like you.”

Snoke scoffed, shaking his bald and apparently wrinkled head.

“How pathetic. The Knight of Ren, at the mercy of measely woman.”

Scowling, she turned her own venomous gaze in Snoke’s direction. With her pupils burning into him, she clutched onto Kylo tighter.

“Leave him, you have tortured him enough.”

He laughed eeriely, causing her skin to crawl at the sound echoing in the stone room.

“This was only the beginning…there is so much more he could endure.”

Feeling her rage bubble inside, despite her hate of conflict, she found herself spitting back at the unsightly man before her.

“You will not lay a single sickly finger of yours upon him again, you wretched beast.”

Snoke made a sort of humming sound, looking at (Y/N) in a different fashion which only enraged Kylo. 

“You are willing to take him yourself? You deem him worthy of life?”

She nodded eagerly, not moving her angered gaze from Snoke. His sickly face curled into a mischevious grin. Gesturing one of his palms open, he softened his tone though it still held an eerie quality.  
“Well…I will let you take him. If you can carry his body up those steps…he is yours. …Under one condition.”

(Y/N) nodded, of course there was a catch with Snoke. From what she had heard from Kylo of this man, he was merciless and felt not even a tinge empathy for any living thing in the galaxy. That is every living thing aside from himself.

“What?”

“You may take him to be your problem if you can carry him up the steps, under the condition that no matter what desperate cries or pleas he releases from behind you, you are not to look back at him until you reach the top step.”

(Y/N) paused in disbelief, for someone like Snoke, that seemed awful generous. From what she could tell, all that meant was that she could not look to him no matter what grunts of discomfort or cries from suddenly shifted bones as they rose back up to the surface. She looked to Kylo, the look in his eyes was hesitant but pleading. She knew if she rejected this offer, he would be left to suffer under Snoke, likely die within a day of leaving him behind. Sighing she nodded, gulping as she did so.

“I accept those conditions.”

Snoke smirked deviously as he stepped aside from the doorway. Gesturing with his hand, he greeted them into the hall. 

“Once he passes this doorway, you are not to look at him…or else he stays.”

(Y/N) nodded again as she gently manuevered Kylo’s arm over her shoulders. Carefully and slowly, she began to rise to her feet as Kylo followed with wobbly legs. Almost tipping to the side as he came to his full height, Kylo released a faint grunt of discomfort. (Y/N) looked to him, an endearingly warm look in her eyes.

“I’m going to get you out of here. …We’ll finally run away…I promise you.”

Opting to not strain the flesh of his face he opted to nod, letting her know how much he appreciated her promise to him. Looking ahead, (Y/N) carefully guided him out to the hall, now pulling his hand behind her, to assure she did not at all have a chance of seeing him. If this was Snoke’s only condition she was determined to see it through. Kylo would taste freedom, they would be together at last. With a determined look in her eyes, she carefully pulled Kylo behind her as she made her way to the bottom step. Though their steps were slow and very cautious, feeling Snoke’s eyes burning into their backs, (Y/N) was feeling relieved at the lack of noise from Kylo. Reaching the last step at the bottom of the large stairway, she looked up to the top with a hefty sigh. Though it wasn’t a large feat, the at least 100 feet of stairs would certainly take a while to climb with Kylo in his injured state. Squeezing his hand behind her, (Y/N) spoke.

“Hold onto me tight, ok Kylo? Promise me you won’t let go.”

From behind her Kylo nodded, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

“I promise.”

Smiling faintly, (Y/N) released another deep breath as she lifted her foot to the first step. Going up to the second step, hearing Kylo’s boots taking the same steps she felt a tinge of relief. Slowly she took another step.

As Kylo lifted his leg to the now fourth step he suddenly felt an invisble force push down onto his side wound. The wound felt as though someone was grinding their bare fist into it, taking their time in twisting it. Releasing a deep grunt and faint yell Kylo clutched his side, at that (Y/N) stopped. Kylo shook his head as his eyes winced closed.

“No (Y/N), don’t stop. You heard him…keep going.”

Nodding from in front of him, (Y/N) took a few more cautious steps up the stairway. As they reached what would be the 30th step, Kylo now felt a force simulating eeriely thin fingers pressing into his facial wound, attempting to rip it even wider. Now clutching onto his face he released a louder yell as he hunched over slightly.

“Kylo?”

“No (Y/N) don’t turn back, keep going, I’m ok.”

“But Kylo-”

“Keep going!”

Not bothering to turn back despite his whimpers, (Y/N) gulped, feeling the tears starting to surge yet again from her eyes. Of course this was Snoke’s game. He was torturing Kylo with every step he took and expected her to allow him to endure it, with no obvious affection, no embrace, just a hand pulling him along. Trying to power on, she continued walking up, attempting to make her steps at least slightly quicker.  
Reaching the 50th step, Kylo released a louder yell as the entirety of his face felt as though it were being set aflame. Just over the scar, he could feel a smoldering heat pressing into the sensitive flesh, feeling as though he was reliving the battle with Rey, only prolonged. As he desperately clutched onto the skin, trying his hardest to stifle his groans of pain. Seeing (Y/N) trembling he spoke between whimpers.

“Please (Y/N), keep going.”

“Kylo-”

“Do it please, I’m begging you.”

Still pulling him along, (Y/N) made her way up to the 60th step where Kylo finally let out a full wail of pain. Now from his hairline, he felt as those same invisible fingers tugging at the torn skin. Though he was aware it wasn’t truly happening, the simulation of such pain felt incredibly real and horribly painful. Even taking a shot of a blaster in his side was not as painful as this.

The sensation only grew deeper as he felt the invisible force pull with an extra force. Shutting his eyes as he struggled to steady his footing, Kylo huffed deep breaths as he continued on.

“Kylo?”

“Do not turn back (Y/N)!! Do not turn around!”

“Kylo I need to know you’re ok, pl-”

“NO!! Keep going!”

Hearing her growing whimpering from the crying he couldn’t help but feel his heart shatter.

“I promise…I’m ok, keep going.”

Taking a deep breath (Y/N), nodded once again, trying to refill herself with the confidence to carry on. She couldn’t deny that her natural empathy and love for Kylo made this harder than she had anticipated. Of course, that’s why Snoke chose it as his condition. He was torturing them equally without even touching them. 

Now as they reached the 75th step, Kylo released a deep and heavy grunt of discomfort as he almost doubled over from the sensation of another blaster shot sinking into his side, unlike the one in the past however, this one felt as though it lingered. Pushing into his insides, Kylo released more strained huffs of air as he strained himself to keep going up the steps. As the invisible force of Snoke’s torture kept pushing into Kylo, Kylo and (Y/N) powered their way up to the last few steps. Feeling her heart swell with hope, (Y/N) smiled as she gave Kylo’s hand a loving squeeze.

“Kylo, Kylo we’re almost there. It’s almost over.”

The words alone sent her tears cascading her cheeks once again, freedom was so close she could taste it in the air practically as the doors slowly creaked open, likely by Snoke’s doing. Seeing the light before him, Kylo looked up, seeing (Y/N)’s body outlined by the overwhelming amount of light from outside. Tears of his own started welling in his eyes as he saw the sight. Much like what he imagined people describing seeing when they passed into the afterlife, this was his paradise, awaiting him and (Y/N). 

Becoming overwhelmed with joy as she walked past the 96th step,(Y/N) could feel her heart soaring out of her chest. A smile spreading across her face as the last of her tears fell into the crease between her lips.  
As her feet touched the 99th step, Kylo suddenly released a blood curtling scream, the pain almost impacting (Y/N) herself. Snoke had decided playing with Kylo’s old wounds was not enough, and instead created a new one. On Kylo’s side, already beaten, bruised and battered, Snoke broke three of Kylo’s dense ribs. From within the bones practically snapped as Kylo’s legs gave out in reaction to the unbearable pain.   
Feeling his large frame fall to the ground, (Y/N) was suddenly jolted from her place facing forward as Kylo’s arm twisted in his collapse. As his body fell to the steps, now trying to stifle his screams of pain as best as he could manage, (Y/N)’s torso turned. Unfolding before she could stop it, her upper half turned to stay steady in Kylo’s sudden stumble.

Steadying herself once again however, her heart shattered entirely. She was now looking at Kylo, who was not yet to the 100th step. Looking at (Y/N)’s eyes, which were now growing wide in fear Kylo’s lip started quivering as his breath hitched in his already hoarse throat. Snoke had forced her to turn herself to Kylo. As her eyes started flooding with tears again she started frantically shaking her head.

“No Kylo, Kylo please.”

“(Y/N)-”

From the bottom of the steps, Snoke began to emerge with a devious smirk on his hideous face.

“You made a deal.”

(Y/N) continued shaking her head, her lip quivering as well as her strong voice became a desperate whimper.

“No please…please just let him go!”

“You failed…and so now his fate lies in my hands.”

(Y/N) cries grew stronger as her face grew even more distressed as she took in Kylo breathing heavily, his eyes welling with tears as he beheld (Y/N) still in the light. 

“We’re so close please!!”

Kylo, with a quivering lip released another deep breath before speaking, directly gazing into (Y/N)’s eyes.

“I love you…always.”

(Y/N)’s eyes winced shut as she tried to stop the tears from uncontrollably flowing, wishing that this was a horrible dream from the evening she fell asleep. 

“Kylo, please…please I love you…we can still go.”

“He’s going nowhere, he belongs to me, and only me.”

Deviously smirking still, Snoke aggressively shoved his hand into Kylo’s newly fractured ribs earning a deep scream of pain from Kylo’s lungs. Curling into himself, Kylo continued to attempt taking deep breaths to go through the pain, but found no avail. Snoke wanted to assure he felt every second of it, of every piece of bone marrow snapping. 

“KYLO!!!”

With a sneer, Snoke quickly revealed his palm, pushing (Y/N) back with the force. From where she stood, she instantly flew back out past the doorway, stumbling down onto the front steps. As her side fell onto the cement she heard Kylo cry out.

“(Y/N)!!”

Instantly picking herself up from the cement, (Y/N) rushed to the top steps, trying to reach Kylo once again. Though as she approached, the iron doors began to close once again (Y/N) was met with Kylo’s broken expression, his own heart shattering to bits as Snoke dragged him back down the stone steps like a lifeless rag doll.

“KYLO NO!!”

With that, seeing his hand reach out to her once more, the doors shut in her face. Causing a loud and almost thunderous thud, the iron doors collided as they shut entirely. Feeling her heart hammer desperately against her chest, (Y/N) rammed her entire weight into the doors, finding no success. Time after time she tried to shove them open once again as her shoulder continued to hit the hard surface.

“No Kylo!!”

Her attempts to throw herself into the metal grew weaker, finding herself quickly exhausted. Hitting her shoulder against the door once more, she finally ceased, allowing her sobs to come unhinged as her entire racked with them. Falling to her knees before the grand iron doors, her blurred gaze looked into the metal, shaking her head she tried to speak between sobs.

“Kylo…I-I’m sorry…I’m s-so sorry…so sorry.”

Crumpled onto her knees, (Y/N) began to sob into her hands as the world around her felt as though it was crashing to its demise. Her thoughts had ceased entirely, her breathing was growing frantic, her heart barely able to beat as fiercely as she thought it should, her body trembling uncontrollably in a way she had never experienced for. Her love,her dark knight was gone. Between hiccups, she sobbed out a somehwat coherent sentence.

“I love you…I-I love you…fore-ever.”


End file.
